This disclosure relates in general to drilling and, but not by way of limitation, to fracturing while drilling.
The overall process of creating a wellbore for hydrocarbon production—which may comprise drilling a well, running a casing in the drilled well, cementing the casing, perforating the casing and stimulating/fracturing the productive intervals of the well—may be performed in three steps—drilling, casing and stimulating/fracturing. Each of the processes are generally performed independently of each other with different groups of engineers etc. having responsibility for each of the steps. Performing the various wellbore creation steps separately is time intensive and expensive.